Kendall and Logan drabbles
by LemonGin
Summary: A bunch of Kendall/Logan one shots that consist of less than 1000 words. Mostly slash.
1. When his world ends

When his world ends.

_Pairing: Logan/Kendall; slight James/Carlos  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~300  
Disclaimer:_ _Big time rush is not mine.  
Summary: James and Carlos have to fix Logan after his world has ended.  
_

"Logan... Come out. Please.", James says calmly. He is waiting in front of Logan's room, waiting for the shorter boy to come out. He can hear quiet sobs coming out of the room.

"Fuck...", James curses and leans his head against the door, "Kendall, how could you do this?", he whispers, talking to himself. A few minutes passed when Carlos slowly approaches, putting his hand softly on James' shoulders. James lifts his head and turns around to see his boyfriend.

"He won't come out.", he says, surprised at how tired he sounds.

Carlos isn't sure what to do, he wants to help his friend but he doesn't know how. The important thing now is to get Logan out of his room, so he positiones himself 3 metres away from the door and runs straight against it to open it.

Logan sits on Kendall's bed, holding one of Kendall's sweaters in his hands.

"I don't know if I have the strength to go there...", he whispers.

James and Carlos look at each other. They have never seen Logan so broken and sad before. It broke their heart to see one of their best friends like that. They go up to him and sit down beside him. Logan's sobs become louder and his eyes get wetter when his friends hug him.

"He promised me that he would always be there for me." Logan hiccups. "He has never broken a promise before. But this one, he broke." James and Carlos are trying hard to hold back their tears because they need to be strong for Logan. After a few minutes, the three black dressed friends stand up and drive to the church, to say their goodbyes to their lost friend.


	2. Bored

**Bored**

_Pairing: Logan/Kendall; slight James/Carlos  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~280  
Disclaimer: Big time rush is not mine.  
Summary: Kendall is bored and needs someone that helps him get rid of it._

_A/N: If this wasn't a drabble, there would've been some sex! xD_

Kendall is bored. He is sitting on the couch and scans the apartment. Too bad that James and Carlos went shopping (well, James went shopping, taking Carlos with him so that he could help him carrying all of his bags). They always kept him busy with either beauty products or silly actions. Now he is waiting for Logan to come home so that he could entertain him.

When Kendall hears the door knob turn around, he jumps off the couch to welcome his best friend.

"Loogan!", he says loudly, smiling.

"Kendall?", Logan responds unfazed, "Can you help me with these bags?"

Kendall relieves him of some bags. "What did you buy?", he raises an eyebrow because he is really surprised at the heaviness of the bags.

"First I went to the bookstore, then I had to go grocery shopping because we really lack the basic stuff like flour and eggs. Oh and please don't open that bag!" Logan quickly puts his grocery bags down and runs to Kendall so that he can't open the bag filled with books, but he is too late, Kendall already took a bunch of them out and looks at them. To the disadvantage of Logan, Kendall is bigger than him and so he can easily look through all the books.

"How to seduce HIM in 10 steps", Kendall reads out loud. Logan blushes and looks embarassed. When the blonde teenager notices that, he has an idea how to get rid of his boredom and he thinks that maybe it wasn't a bad idea of Logan to buy this book. It shall help Kendall now to succeed with his plan.


	3. My friend is falling down

**My friend is falling down**

_Pairing: slight Logan/Kendall and James/Carlos  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~230  
Disclaimer: I don't even own a car.  
Summary: James broke up with Logan. Kendall is there for him. Kendall/Logan pre-slash_

_A/N: Inspired by Ellegarden's "My friend is falling down"_

My friend is falling down. I have never seen Logan so tired or sad in the 10 years I know him. And, really it's an experience I could take a pass on. Seeing Logan like this, it breaks my heart. I can't do more than patting his back and stay there with him. I don't know what to say, I have never been in such a situation before. So I keep rocking back and fourth with him saying 'everything is going to be okay' over and over again. I'm sitting with Logan on the roof of the Palm Wood's, the place where James broke up with him to be together with Carlos. He's been chasing after Carlos for a very long time and I'm too happy for him. On the other hand I am really mad at James. He is the one who made Logan cry like this, who teared out his heart and he is the one that broke his heart. And I don't know how or if I can fix that mess.

It feels like the hundredth time I am stroking through Logan's soft dark hair, hoping that this helps him calm down. Finally I can hear his sobs become quieter until, after a good ten minutes, they become completely silent.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

My friend is falling down. I'm ready to catch him.


	4. No 2

**No. 2**

Pairing: Logan/Kendall  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~480  
Disclaimer: I don't even own a car.  
Summary: Logan is sick of being Kendall's number two. Kind of a sequel to "Liar".  
A/N: So here's the sequel to "Liar"! I should start writing more happy stories ._. They are about 29 years old here.

After you married, after you promised to be truthful, to share tears and laughters, we kept kissing and touching, knowing we could never let go of the other. I know we can't keep doing that forever. I know it was wrong in all possible ways. I'm not stupid of course. But I can't help it when you look at me like that and when you touch me like that and when you tell me that you loved me. All these things somehow blow all my worries away and replace them with happiness. But when, in the night, you leave me to go back to your wife, the worries are back again, even stronger than before. Of course you can't stay with me. You have a wife you love.

"I have to break up with him. I can't go on like this.", I always tell myself, when I lie in my bed, cold and alone.

The next day, I'm waiting for you to come and it feels like I've spent half of my life waiting for you because I never know if you come or not. If you choose to be with your wife or to be with me. It's past midnight, so I guess you chose your wife this time. I take a last slug of alcohol before going to bed, swearing that I'll leave him for the thousandth time.

It takes you two months to visit me again, but this time it's different. I'm sick of being number two. You approach to hug me, but I dodge.

"I'm tired of this", I say, "Kendall, we can't go on like this!" I look down to my feet, watching how my tears fall down and feeling how my nails bore bloody holes in my palms.

"You always say this, Logie. I know you don't mean it.", you whisper while caressing my cheek.

"I mean it! ", I shout. You recoil. I have never shouted before. "Do you really think this can go on forever? Do you think that Jo won't find out? You have no conception of how I feel when you leave right after you tell me that you love me! You don't know how it feels to be the number two! I want you all by myself or not at all!"

"I... I can't leave Jo", you choke out, "but I can't leave you either..."

Your words make me mad. They make me sick. I don't know how many times I've heard them, I don't know how many times I only believed in the last part. This time I can only believe in the first.

"Out! Out, out! Go out!", I scream and shove you out roughly.

I slide down the door and let the tears fall. It feels like an eternity until you finally give up knocking the door and saying you're sorry. Six years of being your affair is enough.

I finally left you.


End file.
